Sleeplessness and poor or interrupted sleep may significantly affect a person's health. Poor sleep may be caused by such factors as ambient noise, stress, medical conditions, or discomfort. Thus, there exists a need for a device that can track and assess the overall quality of a user's sleep and make recommendations for improving the quality of their sleep.